Tongue of Silver, Voice of Gold
by Haladflire65
Summary: Edited. A collection of stories about our favourite bookbinder, storyteller, and robber.
1. The New Mo

Meggie saw Mo with the other strolling players. He had the sword hanging from his belt – Firefox's belt. With it he had killed Basta – and not just Basta, but dozens of other men as well. It made Meggie feel sick.

Her father was so gentle, so soft-hearted before he had been transported into the Inkworld. Meggie had loved Mo's soft heart, but now he had changed – changed far beyond imagining.

Meggie went over to Resa, who looked as if she was half-asleep, leaning against a tree. Meggie sat beside her mother. Resa, stirring, turned to look at her.

"What is it, Meggie?" Resa murmured, stroking her daughter's fair hair. "Is something troubling you?"

Resa could always sense when Meggie had something on her mind. Mo knew her just as well as his wife. Perhaps even better. But today Meggie wanted to talk to Resa.

"I'm scared, Resa." Whispered Meggie.

"Of what?" Resa asked quietly.

"Mo." Meggie replied, looking into her mother's eyes. "He's changed so much, Resa. He couldn't kill a rabbit when Capricorn had him abducted, but now…" Meggie didn't need to say any more. Resa understood right away.

"Your father has suffered a great deal, Meggie." Resa said, looking at her husband, who was now saying something to the Black Prince. "He's been through great pain, pain we can't even imagine. Rage and fear, I think, would have changed him as well."

"Yes, but… He's so different now, it's so… Strange, Resa." Meggie said softly.

"I know that feeling." Resa said with a sigh. "But we can't change the past, Meggie. We can't do anything about Mo's new heart. But think about it. He can protect us, now we've got a better chance of surviving in the Inkworld, haven't we?"

Meggie thought for a minute. Yes, it was very true. It was much more reassuring to have a warrior as a father than a bookbinder. But it still hurt Meggie. It hurt that Mo changed. And it was partly because of her…

Resa seemed to have read her thoughts. "It's not your fault, Meggie," She said gently. "Anyone would have gone into the Inkworld if such an opportunity had gotten to them…"

"Mo wouldn't have." Meggie said defensively. "He cares so much about us… He would never do such a thing." Resa didn't reply. Meggie stuck closer to her mother. "I'm sorry, so sorry, Resa…" She whispered, and felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Meggie," Resa said, looking at her daughter. "Promise me one thing. Accept the new Mo. He may have more of the Bluejay in him, Meggie, but he's still Mortimer Folchart. It won't change. His love for us won't change, either, Meggie, and yours shouldn't either. Your father still loves you. Have no doubts about that."

Meggie nodded. Yes, she would have to accept that her father was now the Bluejay. She knew that Mo still loved her. And for now, that was enough.

Walking over to her father, Meggie put her arms around him. Mo hugged her back. No words had to be said, but they both knew what each other was thinking – _I'__m sorry.__A__nd I love you._


	2. Someting I wanna say

Hey! For those of you who've read this story already, you know what it is. But I've decided that it's a little too... how do you put it... not enough with just one story. So I'll add a few more to this one - mostly centering around Silvertongue, since I think I understand him best out of everyone in the story. The New Mo's story one, there'll be about, let's say, three or four more. I'll send in the next one soon!


	3. The Bluejay

This is the Bluejay from a soldier's point of view. Just a little fic that I imagined up in class... I was wondering how Mo would seem to people that didn't know him at all. Enjoy!

**The Bluejay**

The soldier's name was Silvertooth. He had never been called anything else; for his two front teeth were replaced by silver ones. People often joked that the Adderhead favoured him because of his silver teeth. Then how had he ended up mopping the empty prison?

Grumbling to himself, Silvertooth cleaned the dirty dungeon, where, just over a week ago, there had been prisoners. But the Adder had let them go! Just because of a witchy girl's offer to make him immortal... Well, as everyone knew, there was nothing the Adderhead was afraid of more than Death.

That's when the bell rang through the Castle of Night. It was a bell that alerted soldiers for battle. Silvertooth jumped, dropped the mop, and rushed up the stairs. On the way, he met another one of his fellow soldiers.

"What's with the bell?"

"Are you deaf? We're going after that accursed Bluejay and his folk." The soldier snapped at Silvertooth. "We're to gather at the castle doors."

The Bluejay! Silvertooth gave an involuntary shudder. The robber the Adderhead wanted to get his hands on so badly. The Bluejay was said to be devilshly clever, sly, ferocious in battle... He would certainly be a challenge to capture. But then again, the person who brings him in would be rewarded with an enormous amount of silver... Silvertooth suddenly realized how rich that would make him. He would no longer have to work as a lowly soldier, no longer have to live in the Castle of Night. He would be able to live in luxury, as a lord of his own castle...

With a renewed hope and energy, Silvertooth prepared for battle.

INKINKINKINKINK

The soldiers had been marching for just over two days. They had tracked down the robbers' camp; it was deep in a forest and difficult to find. But they did find it, and they were going to ambush those robbers and strolling players on this very day. Silvertooth was excited, hopeful, and of course, afraid. The other soldiers were just as restless, and even the general, who was experienced in many battles, had anxiety in his eyes.

Silvertooth gripped the hilt of his sword more tightly. The soldiers were moving into the forest now. There were fairies fluttering around in the trees; some birds chirped nearby. And somewhere from above the trees, there came a harsh caw of a blue jay. Silvertooth found himself running through the lines of the Bluejay songs once more. He had a beauitiful voice, unlike the bird that shares his name... Tall, dark haired... The scar on his arm... Now Silvertooth was about to see the man for himself.

The soldiers moved slowly and quietly through the forest. Silvertooth felt as if he were being watched by... something.

He soon found out that he was right.

All had been silent for about an hour. The soldiers were getting increasingly impatient; Silvertooth found himself being twitchier than usual. So twitchy that a fellow soldier from next to him nudged him hard in the ribs. Silvertooth would have punched him if he wasn't in such an important attack.

That's when arrows started whistling through the trees.

"We've been ambushed!" Shouted the general. "Find the robbers and kill them! Keep low to the ground!" Silvertooth went onto his stomach and winced as the soldier who had nudged him get an arrow in his back. Silvertooth crawled towards the threes where the arrows were coming from. He saw the robbers, shooting arrows, clothed in dark garments that kept them hidden among the undergrowth.

Silvertooth drew his sword and charged, beheading an unsuspecting robber. He ran his sword through another man, who was just drawing his sword. Silvertooth turned to face more robbers. But now more soldiers had gotten to the robbers; they had hope.

That was until the Bluejay and the Black Prince showed up.

Silvertooth had seen the Prince before, but not the Bluejay. The Black Prince and his bear roared into battle, causing the soldiers to scatter in all directions, away from the bear's punishing paws. But the Bluejay was much more stealthy - he seemed to be everywhere at once. Silvertooth couldn't get a close look at the man until he came charging at him, his sword pointed forward.

The Bluejay wasn't wearing the famous mask, as Silvertooth had expected. But his face was so cold and emotionless that it could have been a mask itself. Only fury and determination burned in the blue eyes - it was a ferocious gaze that made Silvertooth step backward. The Bluejay was at least a head taller than most of the cowering soldiers. He had hair as dark as moleskin, and wore a shirt that was terribly bloodstained. Overall, the most intimidating robber Silvertooth had ever faced.

The robber's sword came flying down. Silvertooth just managed to parry. The Bluejay's blade seemed to come at him from all directions. The robber was so skilled, so swift with his blade that Silvertooth found himself wondering - _Was this man really mortally wounded by the Magpie just a month ago?_

But just then the Bluejay sent Silvertooth's sword spinning into the air. Silvertooth felt himself trembling as he stood, right in front of the Bluejay, weaponless. The Bluejay's sword flashed through him before he could do anything.

Grimly, Silvertongue watched the soldier drop to the ground, dead. Then he turned to face more soldiers, all intent on killing him.

It was going to be a long, bloody night.


End file.
